legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunny
Sunny is a supporting character in Star Strike Chronicles and is ranked a very high position in the Agency and later is promoted to General, along with Elena and Ava. She is part of the Legendary Triple Strike and is their leader. Her teammates are Sully and Swifty. And it was revealed that all three are cousins, but look. nearly identitical. Appearance, Personality, and Abilities Sunny is about 18-20. She is petite, standing at about 5'0", with her light-blonde hair tied into two low pigtails that reach her chest and has dark blue eyes. Although she is small, she still has a feminine body with curves and a decent bust. She resembles her cousins with the same hair color and eyes but different styles. In the game, she wears a red halter top combat dress with white tights and black knee length laced up boots. Around the waist of her dress, she has a yellow belt that holds up a few medicine pouches attached to it that has straps that wrap around her right leg. Attached to her red fingerless gloves, is a white orb on each glove. These orbs are what she uses to fight. On her dress's neckline, a flame symbol is on the middle. She's a bright and optimistic girl, even more so than her cousins, who are also pretty cheery. She's more childish than the other leaders and Agents, but can be serious when she wants to be, especially in battle. Sunny is very friendly and instantly becomes friends with Star Strike when they first meet. A skilled leader that always tries to up people's spirits to boost morale and confidence with her peers. She and the other members of her group were said to be sweet, but very dangerous when they got angered by Luna . Along with her fellow comerades, she is a Magic User. Although it was questioned on if it was wise to have three Magic Users on one team, it was stated that they were all very evasive and skilled with casting Defensive Magic. They're all very speedy and are skilled with recon and being stealthy. Sunny has very good aura control and with it she can channel it into her Orbs and release it through Magic. Whether it's healing or attacking with an Elemental spell, she can do it effectively. She mainly uses the Element: Fire, being her respective Element. As seen in her cutscenes, she's able to cast extremely destructable spells, rivalling those of her teammates and Zetta's from the Wings of Order. Relationships Triple Strike *Sully- They are so close, that they are more like sisters than cousins. As a team, they work really well together and are very alike. When Triple Strike gets captured and severely weakened one time, Sully nearly gives up, but Sunny urges her to keep her head up and hope that help would come soon. Sunny is able to convince her, showing that they have a close friendship. Sully is very loyal to her. *Swifty- Again, they are also close like sisters. The two have more in common with each other than with Sully, but are about the same in closeness with Sully and Sunny. Swifty is completely loyal to Sunny and the two were seen reassuring each other when Triple Strike gets captured. Other Agents Aside from Triple Strike, Sunny seems to be closest to Elena and Ava, the three all being leaders and later promoted to Generals. Since they all work together under Aqua, it's implied that they are all close. With Aqua, Sunny is undeniably loyal to her, and does anything she orders without question. She seems to get along with the other Legendary Agents as they all have much in common and have common ground. With Star Strike, she seems to be quite fond of them, despite the fact that they are a newer group. She's praised Skye and Zephyr's abilities and has worked with Aurora in the Battle of Garnet, casting spells on top of a sky scraper to drive off Risen. Trivia *Sunny is the only known leader of an Agent Group that is the Healer. *Her respective color is red and her element is Fire. *She and her cousins are the shortest named Agents. *Out of the three, she is the most Evasive and has the most Speed. *The creator Lizzy Li has always wanted Sunny and her cousins to have a cuter, happier appearance that contrasted with the darker characters. Category:Agent Category:Female Category:Star Strike Chronicles Category:Triple Strike Category:Girl Category:Mage